Midnight Call
by WonderHeroe
Summary: Riku gets a call in the middle of the night. Oneshot, Kink meme. May continue.


_Rinnnng! Rinnnng! _

The man groaned, turning over in his sleep. His hand took venture across the bed. Eventually, he came across his drawer. The phone continued to ring, the vibrations running along the drawer's marble coverage. Eventually he came across the object. He groaned and brought it to his ear.

"Hello..?"

_Rinnnng! Rinnnng! Rinnnng! Rinnnng! _

He forced his crusty eyes open, he was sure pressed the receive button. He heard his bones cracked as he twisted his body to a more comfortable position. Sighing, he looked at his phone- banana rather. He peered at it once again before rubbing his eyes, releasing a heavy sigh.

"Sora..." He'll definitely remember this.

_Rinnnng! Rinnnng! Rinnnng! _

Sighing once more, I gathered whatever energy he has and sat up, leaning against his headboard. He stared half-willingly at the wall across the room for a moment. The phone rang again and he groaned. He picked up the phone, first making sure that it was the real one this time, pressing the receive dial and brought it to his ear.

"What?"

"..."

He blinked very slowly, a ten second that is, starring at the phone. A grunt later, he finally had the energy to press the end dial. No sooner had he done that, he pulled the Azure sheets over him to resume his sleep. He'll need it for tomorrow.

…

Rinnnng! Rinnnng! Rinnnng! Rinnnng! _Rinnnng! Rinnnng! Rinnnng! Rinnnng! Rinnnng! Rinnnng! Rinnnng! Rinnnng! Rinnnng! Rinnnng! Rinnnng! Rinnnng! Rinnnng! Rinnnng! Rinnnng! Rinnnng! Rinnnng! Rinnnng! Rinnnng! Rinnnng! Rinnnng! Rinnnng! Rinnnng! Rinnnng! Rinnnng! Rinnnng! Rinnnng! Rinnnng! Rinnnng! Rinnnng! Rinnnng! Rinnnng! Rinnnng! Rinnnng! Rinnnng! Rinnnng! Rinnnng! Rinnnng! Rinnnng! Rinnnng! _

His eyes bolted open, revealing very crusty, and very, _very_ agitated pupils. He sat up in a heartbeat and immediately grabbed the wireless communication device. He pressed the answer key so hard you'd have sworn to have heard it squeal in agonized pain.

"WHO-!"

"Let me in.."

He did a double take and gave a silent glare. "Wha-?"

"L-.." There was a bit of muffling. "Let me in..."

He sighed and rubbed his temples tiredly, all that pent up energy had mysteriously vanished. "May I ask who this is that is calling..?"

He heard a few muffled hiccups, and something that sounded a lot like sniffling. "N-Namine.."

Riku sighed irritably, nodding. It was a moment later that he remembered that she could not see his nod. He groaned and stretched out his legs. "Yeah sure..."

He hung up not caring about her reply. It was late, and he just wanted some sleep. He could just leave her outside though...

He sighed, cursing his good nature, and stepped out of bed. Dragging his feet across the room he, tiredly, made his way towards the door. The journey was long and hard, but he made it. Opening the bedroom door, he made his way to the apartment door. After reaching that destination, he opened it and began walking down the long flight of stairs. As he walked down he began to curse himself for getting the 50th floor, a discount always come with a price. It was then at that thought, and a bit of dosing off, that his big toe somehow tripped on the stair key, and sadly Riku began to fall.

_-X-_

Riku opened the blasted door, wincing in pain. Almost immediately the freezing air blasted onto his face, making him instantly awake. He felt someone make their way inside, and he closed the retched door.

Rubbing his hands together, he breathed warm air onto his palms and rubbed his arms, seeking warmth. He turned around and saw the person having his or her back on him. With his unhardened senses he could most definitely tell two things; a- this person was a girl, and most definitely Namine. And b- she's definitely been/is crying. He still can't but the constant sniffling is a sign.

She continued sniffling, rubbing her arms across her eyes. Riku sighed but did nothing. She was wearing a short black skirt, and a handmade woolen sweatshirt with a rainbow colored scarf. Had no hat, or scarf, but was wearing some clunky tan boots. He sighed again, yep that's definitely Namine..

"And...why are you here exactly?" He gazed at the hiccuping woman, with tired eyes. He really wanted to get back to sleep..

She didn't respond for a while but continued sniffling and hiccuping. "I... I need to stay here for a while."

"Fine whatever," At this point, he didn't really care what she wanted, he just wanted some sleep! He rubbed his sore neck before climbing back up the stairs. "There's a blanket ormunsheikrm..."

Eventually He made it to his floor, and surprisingly Namine was already there, sitting against it with her knees pulled up against her face. He looked to his left, and saw the elevator doors. Riku growled, annoyed about himself and opened his door. Namine stood and slowly followed him.

He went into his room And closed the door. "Make yourself at home.." He knew she probably didn't hear him, but he didn't care, she's been here plenty of times before. He fell on his bed and climbed into his secluding haven of warmth. He sighed peacefully and closed his eyes, drifting of to sleep~

Until he felt his bed shift. His eyes popped open again and he groaned frustrated. "What do you-"

Cold hands grasped his shoulders, and he could feel the the blonde against him, she was cold, and shivering still. Oh, and hiccuping. Can't forget the hiccups. She didn't say anything, but just held his shoulder blades tightly. Getting the hint Riku sighed for the umpteenth time that night. "You can sleep with me, but that's all. Got it?"

He heard more rustling and fiddling. Peeking behind him he saw her stripping into her undergarments. He closed his eyes and looked in front of him again. _I'll take that as a yes..._

Soon enough, the movement stopped and he felt her cold back against his. She was still shivering, but he was too tired to do anything about it. Eventually, he fell back into slumber.

_-X-_

More shifting and movement was felt, and Riku slowly awakened. It was still late- or extremely early. He tempted to lay on his back, but found something was preventing him from doing so. Peering behind a bit, he saw blonde hair against his back. Pale arms were wrapped around his torso. He blinked before settling back down. With a sigh he closed his eyes once more.

He'll let it slide, just this once.


End file.
